Caught In the Middle
by Serami Nefera
Summary: This is an alternate reality where the Mirkwood Elves are relatively not known to truly exist. They are legends and myths to their Elvin Kin and Humans. What happens when a sarcastic Elvin Prince and a hapless guard are captured while on duty by the Kin S
1. Chapter 1 Instant Enemies

Caught In The Middle

Summary: This is an alternate reality where the Mirkwood Elves are relatively not known to truly exist. They are legends and myths to their Elvin Kin and Humans. What happens when a sarcastic Elvin Prince and a hapless guard are captured while on duty by the Kin Slayers of Valinor (AKA: The Noldor Elves). Can they resolve their differences? Or will they be lost to the dark by a feud started in Valinor.

Lord Of The Rings and all characters are owned by Jrr Tolkien and his family.

Ch.1- Instant enemies

Bluish green eyes watched the band of intruders with suspicion. His orders were quite clear, despite his uneasiness, do not attack unless the Silvan city is in danger of being found. If they were found than it would cause rumors, and rumors reached uninvited ears. He motioned to his fellow guards and they moved silently deeper in the forest watching this strange group.

The majority of them were other Quendi. Still there were others who were not Quendi and appeared to be human. He saw a lady look up slightly towards where he was and froze in the tree. A thin gentle smile formed on the Elvin Lady's lips. She spoke softly to an old human in a fluid tongue that seemed to hold power.

The older man glanced up and said something in a language and the Elf felt his body freeze in a paralysis. His mind screamed in terror and he struggled mentally to move as the group neared him. A hand grabbed him, it was one of the Silvan Elves. He was pulled away with the other Elf; his body limp in his allies hands.

Figures circled them and the other Elf whispered, "Forgive me Prince." The young prince was dropped to the ground as the other drew his bow. His posture betrayed his aggression and meaning, 'Step closer and die' seemed to be the silent words. The old man raised his staff and the Elvin bow turned to point at him in deadly words. "Drop the staff!" Yelled the Elf. The old man looked at him uncomprehending. "I said drop the staff magic user!"

A voice entered their minds, _Calm down young ones... we mean no harm._ The prince's eyes darted around looking for the voice source. _It is me._ Came the voice as the Elvin maiden stepped forward. The guards bow quivered than snapped back in place. "Stop!" he yelled. He turned the bow towards her his hands shaking. She paused, _I mean no harm. We are friends._ The guard shook his head angrily. The prince felt sensation come back to his limbs and discovered he could move. He rose fluid to his feet and spoke to the guard. "Drop the bow. Had they wished it than we would be dead... or you would and I would been captured."

The Lady glanced at him in a strange way and he stepped forward and bowed gently and tried to project welcome. Than smiled ironically at the thought; they could not be any _less_ welcomed. His father was going to throw one heck of a tantrum. The ironic smirk widened into a mischievous grin. The grin vanished when his arms were grabbed and his bluish eyes narrowed and he tugged one hand back and snarled at the arrogant intruders. "Do not touch me!" An Elf with fair hair and fiery eyes looked at him and spoke in a firm slow way.

The prince glared angrier at the manor that suggested that he was an idiot. The Elf sighed in resignation and touched his chest, "Feanor." He said in a tone that was drawn out. The prince raised his hand and pointed at Feanor, "Spawn of the Dark One." Than at himself, "Legolas." The other Elf shook his head and pointed to himself, "Feanor." Legolas acted as if he finally understood, "Yrch." He said as he pointed at the other Elf.

The Lady glared and her thoughts burned into his, _You will treat him with respect! You know his name is Feanor!_ Legolas turned to her and glared at her, "Intruder. You all have no respect. We did not threaten... you did. What respect do you deserve, Coercer" She slapped him in anger and caused the guard to shove her away and shouted, "Stand down!" Legolas shook his head. "We..." He said pointing at his companion and himself. "Leave." He pointed behind him. "You all..." he said pointing at the others. "Leave..." And he pointed straight behind the intruders.

The foreigners spoke in quiet aggressive tones and than 'The Spawn of the Dark One" motioned at Legolas and the guard. The next thing Legolas knew was a sharp pain against the back of his head and than darkness that could rival the Silvan Elves' greatest enemy.

Please review if I should continue this story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Caught In The Middle

I would like to thank Zellycat, elfgirl83, pam, and Jenetri for reviewing.

Ch.2- The Fight

Legolas opened his eyes and blinked in pain as light stabbed into his eyes and caused a head ache. He tried to sit up to find that he could not move. He tried to pull his arms free and realized that his back was to a tree and his hands bound behind him. He glanced around warily as his mind try to connect what had happened. Slowly his memory returned and he became more still as he realized that the intruders had captured him.

A lady, the same one who had somehow intruded into his thoughts came towards him. _You must be thirsty... you have not drank for hours. _Her thoughts held a gentle edge to him and, oddly enough, his suspicion grew. He grew angry at the invasion of his thoughts and he glared at the lady who looked down at him in sympathy. The anger directed at her was brought up by fear of what was to come to him and his fellow Silvan Elves. His father was always firm about the fact that you could never show fear to your enemy for that will help them control you. Since the fear could not be pushed away or made to vanish he decided to do the next best thing. Disguise it.

"I do not trust you." He growled at her. "Your people I do not recognize. You are not one of the Silvan and you are not Sindarian." He assumed that although she could not understand his words, she would understand by the images she would leach off of his thoughts. She sat down elegantly next to him as if she had decided that she would be here a long time. _You are correct. I am not Silvan and I am not Sindarian. I am one of the Noldor Elves. Our people went to Valinor._ He frowned at the place called Valinor. _The Valar offered us to come dwell with them... we are the ones who had answered their call. For whatever reason, your people did not answer the call._

He felt as if he was being judged on this issue and did not like it. He moved to defend his people's honor, "We would not abandon our home." The woman smiled, _It seems we could not either. For we have returned._ "Why do you not let my people and I go?" He asked the lady, "Are we to be prisoner?" The Lady paused as if she was carefully considering her answer. _Feanor is uncertain of you and your people... he believes that you, having lived in the darkness of Middle Earth, may be under our enemies' sway._ Legolas' eyes narrowed in suspicion, "None rule the Silvan except the Silvan King; who is, himself, also Silvan."

The lady smiled at his words or thoughts and responded, _I may know that; but_ _Feanor, who is the head of the Noldor, does not._ Legolas thought for a moment about all of this and than looked at her, "Who is this... enemy you speak of." He asked carefully. _Morgoth._ The word came with an image and he felt panic seize his being. "Tell me... is HE the reason you returned? If so than you are all fools to pursue the Dark One!" He said in repulsed horror.

The Lady sighed, _He is the reason Feanor and his followers, or at least his children, have returned. I come... for other things._ Legolas glared, "Do not include my people in this. We will not go against the Dark One. To many have been lost." He said firmly. "For that is why you hold us. He seeks to have my people join him in this mad fight against Morgoth. It will not work! No Elvin might can beat him! Detain him... mayb_e... _but defeat him..." He shook his head in despair.

"Lady..." He began in apology for his out burst as he saw others watching them in surprise at what seemed to be an argument. _Please, Legolas, call me Galadriel and there is no need for an apology. _He nodded, "Galadriel." He repeated as he inclined his head respectfully. The relationship between them seemed so dynamic to him. One moment she was his enemy and in the next she was a friend or a teacher to him. "We cannot appose Morgoth... only run from him. Many Elves have tried... WE have tried. We were nearly destroyed as a result." Galadriel nodded, _That is why we have help._ She said with a sly smile.

"Help...?" He asked. _Mithrandir have come to give us aid..._ He looked around, "The magic user?" She nodded. He frowned, "Where is he? He is not here." He said in confusion. _The ways of the Wizards are mysterious... it is best to, at tim_es,_ not inquire too deeply._ "Easy for you to say...uh... thin_k."_ He corrected.

Suddenly the trees screamed to him in warning and a chill filled his soul. His eyes darted around and saw the Noldor seemed to feel nothing was amiss. Still, the trees were warning of danger that was coming. "Galadriel..." he began. A howl filled the air and the Noldor glanced up and one of his fellow captives yelled, "It is him!" Legolas began to struggle than looked up at Galadriel, "You MUST let us go now! For we have no wish to meet him or his!" The darkness grew around them and despair seemed to seep into their souls. "He's here." He said quietly.

Galadriel looked at him than shouted to Feanor in her strange language. Feanor shot to his feet and barked out orders. His eyes held an eerie glow that unnerved Legolas a little. It was as if he was barely sane. 'Barely in sane...' He thought. 'It is more like he is completely insane.' Galadriel was forced away and the prisoners left tied up. 'And we are helpless.' Despair filled him as he realized that the Noldor were going to all die or be captured and his people and him would share their fate.

A monstrous form entered into the light and it seemed to be composed of darkness with glowing red eyes that held a malice so profound that, if you could understand it, it would mean insanity. A cruel grin formed on his lips, "Why if it isn't my old friends the Noldor... and look! You have brought me gifts!" He said as his eyes fell on the captive Silvan Elves. Legolas grew still and his expression stony as inside his soul began to quake.

Feanor held his sword unsheathed and hissed in a language unknown. What he said seemed to merely amuse Morgoth. "Is that so?" He motioned and darkened forms came out of the forest towards them. "Than we will have to teach you a lesson." Howls broke out as wolves that were twisted launched themselves at the waiting Noldor Elves. Galadriel spun around to avoid the jaws of the beast attacking her and slashed out with her sword. The beast leaped back and seemed to glare at her murderously.

Feanor attacked Morgoth and Legolas stared in a fascination at his skills with the sword. Yet, he knew Feanor would lose. He could see it already. Morgoth was toying with him... Feanor was blind with rage and could not see that he had already lost. To many of his people were dead or captured by now. They were bound like Legolas. Galadriel fought valiantly her eyes firm and hard like diamonds.

Hands slit the rope tying him to the tree. Leaving only his hands tied as they pulled him to his feet and began to drag him from the battle. He began to struggle as he realized that it was not an Elf holding him. Soon the battle was screened by trees. From the trees emitted a bright light and a roar of rage echoed. Sounds of battle ended and the being lifted him up and ran. He was aware that the Noldor Elves no longer held him prisoner and he cursed his luck as they continued into the darkness. The stars winked at him in a distant sympathy.

Please review, helpful criticism is strongly welcomed. Do you think that I should have Legolas captured by Morgoth's people or by Mithrandir and the wizards? Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3 Captive Of Darkness

Caught In The Middle

Author note: torture is in this chapter. Not too bad in my belief...

Thanks for reviewing Mbsinger, Mrs Huggins, Pam, Saxton-And-Holt, and elfgirl83, also thanks to the Witch-king of Angmar for the email, I will read your story!

Ch.4- Captive of Darkness

Legolas awoke in a darkened cell that held no traces of light. He began to panic as he tried to remember what had happened again. Then he remembered the battle with the Dark One and nearly let out a whimper of terror. Fiercely he held it back, if only for the sake of his pride. He stood up carefully and stretched his arms out in front of him to grope for the wall. Normally Elves could see quite well in darkness, yet they always had some source of light. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he struggled to improve his Elvin Light so he could see what was at least at his feet. He finally found the wall and began to search for the door.

He remembered what his teachers had told him of the hatred between the Dark One, Morgoth, and his people. _His teacher stood before him as he sat in the tree listening to the gentle song. "Prince Legolas... do you know of the dark story of the Dark One?" Legolas looked up and shook his head, "No not really. All I know is that he is our enemy... no one will say much on the subject." He said in silent frustration at the thought of how many times he had asked his adar (father) about it. "It started long ago... at our awakening." The teacher began hesitantly as if testing his words for accuracy. Our Kin had awoken by the Lake of Awakening and many of us wandered the earth in search of any others who could speak as we Quendi do." His teacher explained._

_In our travels many of us vanished as shadows seemed to separate us and chase us. Horsemen that were dark tried to hunt us. So we banded more tightly together although some of our people vanished. We heard whispers that a powerful being called an Ainor had welcomed us to a place called Valinor. We did not answer this welcoming for many times had we heard those words and found deception. For whatever reason, the others followed until only we remained, the Silvan and the Sindarian. We chose the trees for our dwelling and the Sindarian chose to wander."_

_Legolas looked up at his teacher and asked, "How many years has it been since the others went to this... Valinor?" The advisor sat back and contemplated Legolas' words. "Well my Great Adar's Adar was one who was at the Awakening." Legolas' jaw dropped, "But you are... well..." The advisor smiled mischievously, "The oldest Elf in Mirkwood?" Legolas nodded at the advisor. The advisor smiled sympathetically, "It was a LONG time ago."_

_Legolas started studying out of a written journal, 'And the Dark Ainor hated the Quendi so much due to their love of freedom that he sought to catch them and force them into his service. His first ways were through torture and the other ways were of binding the Quendi in his service...' He paused and asked the tutor about the other ways to bind an Elf into service. The answer given terrified the younger Elf that he never spoke of it again._

The door to the cell suddenly swung open and a shadowy figure stood there as if to analyze the startled Elf. "Come with me Elf." The creature said to the lithe being. The Elf backed up and glared in rage at the callous order. "No." Legolas rebelled. The creature laughed at the smaller figure and motioned to something behind him. Evil looking creatures entered and Legolas saw that they were Orcs. The abomination that Morgoth had created when he had first caught Elves. They grabbed Legolas and roughly hauled him out of his cell.

Legolas kicked and struggled as he was dragged down the hall and deeper into the structure. He saw two tall doors with black spikes pointing out. The frame seemed to have been made of skulls that were mainly human although there was the occasional Elf skull. Legolas closed his eyes in disgust as his stomach did a back flip. Another pair of Shadow Creatures stood sentinel over the double doors. There was only a dim light in the hall, caused only by two torches on either side of the door.

The doors were pulled open by the sentinels and his captors continued to force him forward. There was no light beyond the threshold and a terrible amount of cruelty seemed to flow from the dark room. He was dragged beyond the threshold and shoved forward into the darkness. The doors banged shut behind him and he stood up off the ground on shaky legs. Uncertainty of what lay ahead kept him rooted in place.

A deep rumble of laughter seemed to ricochet off the walls around him; making it impossible to tell where the chilling sound had originated. Suddenly Legolas noticed three balls of light deeper in the room and noticed that the light they cast outlined a dark figure. "Come closer." Said the figure as it moved it's hand in a beckoning movement. Legolas shook his head and stood rooted by the double doors. One foot stepping back in a hope to make a dash to the double doors. Although he doubted if he, alone, could open them without assistance.

Suddenly he felt a compulsion seize him as two glowing red eyes seemed to illuminate from beneath the three globes of light. His feet moved forward without his conscious decision. He soon stood at the feet of the throne trembling in a terror of this creature that he knew could destroy him. "tell me... why are the Noldor here?" The voice commanded. Legolas shook his head in denial, "I do not know what you speak of..." He began to protest.

A whiplash of rage flashed across his senses and Legolas collapsed in anguish as fire seemed to erupt in him. It than diminished and the voice asked again, "I know not!" He yelled in anger and terror. The eyes seemed to blaze into his, "Tell me what Feanor does here." The voice ordered. The pain deepened and Legolas cried out, "He searches for you!" He pushed himself away from this monster cloaked in darkness.

The figure shifted back into his dark throne and seemed pleased with the words. "Who has come with him?" He asked. "I don't know! I do not speak in his tongue!" Legolas protested in terror at the pain he was certain he would feel. The figure's glowing eyes narrowed, "Than describe them... tell me what the Silvan plan to do." Legolas shook his head, "Nothing... we plan nothing..." He gasped as fire began to grow in his mind. "Give me a name you have heard spoken." the voice commanded. Legolas shook his head as tears sprung from his eyes.

An image of Galadriel popped into his mind as he remembered her name. "Who is she?" The voice asked. "I..." His scream broke his protest of his lack of knowledge. He tried to block the memory from his mind as the fire grew stronger until he shook on the ground. No longer able to hold his proud form upright. He choked back his tears and screams as he struggled to control himself. "Where is the Silvan City?" The voice asked. "No!" He cried in denial. He would give no answer to the Dark One.

Galadriel glanced around at the dead Elf bodies on the ground. Tears of grief were in here ancient eyes. She walked aimless among her fellows whom she had known from childhood. Teachers, mentors, friends, competitors. Her eyes fell onto the place where the Silvan Elves had been kept. They were gone she noticed, just as she noticed that some of the Noldor Elves were missing. Alasse her childhood friend was gone. Her friend would have had some word on her lips that would have lifted up their fell spirits.

She turned and saw Mithrandir, the name he had accepted from the Quendi for this journey. He looked at the slain with sympathetic eyes that turned up to meet hers. "Their fate was better than some others... though not by much." he admitted. She nodded, "The Silvan Prince is gone." She said bluntly. "Did they get free? Were they cut free?" She asked in hope. Mithrandir shook his head, "No." He said quietly as they moved to the others who had gathered dead wood to burn. They planned to make a pyre so that no bodies would be left to fell magic.

When the bodies had gone to ash Mithrandir looked at the remaining Noldor Elves in turn. "Now that you have found your Enemy again, what shall you do?" Feanor limped towards Mithrandir, his eyes blazing. "We shall do what we came to do." He said to the Istari Wizard who was a Maiar. Mithrandir shook his head in grief and went towards the trees to let the stubborn Elves plan. He knew the wisest course and had even mentioned it. They had to find allies. Though he knew that Feanor would not seek that until all was on the verge of being loss.

Galadriel sat beside him at the base of a tree and asked, "Mithrandir... why did you come?" He turned to her and smiled, "Why have you?" He countered. She knew his game well and answered, "I have come for adventure." She answered. "Why have you?" Mithrandir looked at her and spoke softly, "I come in pity." He than glanced up at the stars with a sadness. "Pity towards what? Silvan Elves... Noldor Elves... or all things in Arda?" Mithrandir pulled out his pipe and said, "Pity to all who are in need of such pity." He said calmly.

Mithrandir stared intently back at the talking Elves. His pipe giving off bright flashes of light each time he puffed. He mumbled incoherently to himself as Galadriel silently listened. Mithrandir's thoughts drifted to the helpless prisoners, trapped by Feanor's folly. He had pleaded the case to Manwe strongly. That the Elves needed help in their struggle against Melkor, or they would fall. The Ainor perseiving the failure of their duty had sent four Maiar to handle this hard chore. Though Curnin had wandered off to think of his Mechanics and Radagast had chosen to study the animals and plants of Arda. Thus ignoring the ones who they had sworn to protect and guide. The Blue Wizard Ralliand had vanished a few weeks earlier. Mithrandir knew not what had happened to his old friend. It was up to him to some how salvage this plan to give aid. The problem was that he knew not what to do.

Sorry this took so long to put back up. I have been busy in College. I'll try to get another up soon. Please Review!


End file.
